Gujarek Mogdar
by ExtraPlayer
Summary: Witness the story of former Kor'kron: Gujarek Mogdar, released from his trials after the fall of Garrosh Hellscream in the City of Orgrimmar. Pulled from his own home in the dead of night, this Orc Warrior now faces true death in a trial un-like any he had ever faced. There are only two ways out of this one. Death, or obedience. World of Warcraft, the story of Mogdar.
1. The Pit

Iron chains groaned heavily as the figure shifted upon it's knees. A deep chortle filled the room, the noise flowing without restraint, making the figure cringe. Blood oozed slowly from the various cuts that ranged in size. Lacerations, deep and shallow, countless abrasions upon the forearms and wrists as well. Ruptrued blood vessels, resulting in the discoloration of their skin. A minute exhale fell from the prisoners lips. Bound like a pig ready for slaughter, the darkened figure refused to open their eyes.

"My...Look at how the blood just flows from your body, such a lovely color of red, don't you think?" The first voice chimmed in, a more feminine voice.  
"I do love it, the way it clashes with his skin, I've yet to see such a vibrant color of red and green before..." A different voice spoke this time, sounding far more enthused than the other.

"Don't even get me started about those wonderful blue eyes...I just wish to rip them out, and stare at them for hours.." His nostrils flared at the statement, still refusing to open his eyes as the voice now spoke in a low murmur. Gritting his teeth, he tugged at the chains with what ounce of strength he had left; which wasn't left mind you, only to be met with far more resistance than he would of liked.

How long had it been now? Years, months, days, hours, minutes? He had lost all perception of time and day in this hell hole. The thought of food came to his mind, but he wouldn't dare speak aloud of this, for fear of what may happen, again.

The audible noise of footsteps closing towards him made his whole body become rigid, muscles tensing weakly against the iron chains.

"Now..Darling Gujarek, are you ready to comply..." He remained silent.

"You can start by calling me your Mistress, and then, we can put this whole thing behind us.." The female figure smiled, showing a row of brilliant white teeth. A more sadistic grin than anything.

On his knees, the Orc Warrior's arms were raised to the sides, up at a Forty-five degree angle and bound not only by the wrists, but his legs and waist as well. Gritting his teeth, the black strands of hair stuck to his face and neck from a collection of sweat, blood, caked dirt, and so on.

"...Go fuck yourself, bitch..." Gujarek now opened his eyes, spitting in the direction of where he assumed the voice had come from. A complete miss, she was now behind him. Quickly lifting her foot, she drove the heel of her boot into the mid-section of his back. A stiffled groan was all she was rewarded with, his body practically numb.

"Ah, we're still in that phase of our relationship, are we? Very well...Perhaps another three days with the Shamans shall...Straighten your thoughts out. And then you'll understand my proposition" Grinning, she drew her finger gently across his jaw before walking off again.

"Send them in again, Carter. He needs to learn his place still" Another sadistic laugh, but this time, more joined in on the rejoicing. Gujarek knew exactly what this ment, yet again, another three days of torture and pain that would cause him to fade in and out of conciousness, cause his heart to stop countless times, only to have them bring him back. There was no getting out of this, Death was no sweet release like how he thought it would be. Perhaps he should fold? Glaring, he cursed under his breath for dare thinking such a thing.

"Just wait til these...Chains are off, Shamans...I'll show you the true meaning of pain.." A collection of laughs followed suit to his threat as the footsteps entered the room, and now he opened his eyes to meet each of them. In one's hand, a whip with a plethora of thorns and a daggered tip. The other made of some metal material, but it harnessed the energy of the storms, crackling with the hum of electricity. The last glowed with a vibrant red, burning pulse of fire and magma.

"Perhaps now you'll learn, Gujarek. Perhaps now you'll learn..." The first shaman drew back, lashing out towards the Orc's back. The energy clapping against his body, creating a dark mark into his green flesh, filling the air with the pungent smell of burning flesh. It pulsed through his body and made his spasm in the chains and restraints. No audible noises such as screams, just a guttural noise. More lashes followed, and the Orc was quick to fade into darkness.

Perhaps I should fold...


	2. Spilling blood

Chapter Two

She kept her word alright, three exhausting days of torture, ressurection, only to die countless times over and over again. Gujarek's soul was breaking, that much was apparent from the near lifeless look in his eyes. Dark red color surrounded the orbs, downcasted in a thousand yard stare into the very details of the cobble beneath him. Neither of the Shaman's had broken a sweat, simply grinning from ear to ear before casting their eyes up to the small platform hanging above the pit Gujarek was bound in. Static hung in the air for a moment before the voice began to speak.

"That'll be all gentlemen, leave him be" How her voice dripped with the sadism made his whole body tremble. Well, with what very miniscule ounce of strength he had left. Barely enough to blink.

"Now, Darling...Surely you must have an answer for my question now, right?" Before he knew it, the platform as being lowered before him. Unable to even look up to meet her gaze, he knew the look that held her features. A grin, her white teeth shining from the light above. Unresponsive like the last three times she asked him while he was being beat.

"..." Reaching down, she drew her fingers gently through his hair. A sudden screeching sound of metal filled the room as suddenly Gujarek stood on his feet. Hands meer inches from her neck, but the chains keeping him restrained. She didn't even flinch. His whole body ablaze, the very fiber of his race burning through him. Blood Fury now apparent as it clung to his body, the red energy coiling across his chest.

"I'll...Kill you..." His endocrine system working overtime, producing just enough Adrenaline to keep him stable. His heart racing faster, pulse quickening, and blood vessels constricting. Pulling harder on the chains now, they groaned in protest. Yet she stood there, watching him curiously as he soon tore the chains from the walls. Roaring loudly; like a beast on a rampage, his fist was quick to come down to crush the Woman's head. However, just before he was caught at the wrist by a familiar whip. Turning to see the Draenei staring him down, Gujarek's guttural roar echoed through the halls as he quickly grasped onto the whip. Before the Shaman could even react, he was being pulled towards the blood-thristy Orc.

"LOK'TAR OGAR!" One hand wrapping tightly around the neck of the Draenei as he stood up infront of the Orc. Reeling one hand back, it connected with the Enemies face, the audible crushing noise of bones breaking could be heard. Whip still in his hand, he continued to retract and connect time after time with the Draenei's face, the sharp thorns cutting and piercing his face.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, COWARD. WHERE ARE YOUR BROTHERS NOW?!" Gujarek wasn't even aware of what he was saying, he was however aware of his fist crushing in an Orbit of the Draenei's skull, along with his Mandible and Maxilla, unable to even respond to the Orc. Both hands now wrapped around the Shaman's neck, and through the blood pulp ridden eyes, he witnessed his last moments as those crushing hands destroyed the tough Trachea, ending all flow of Oxygen. With a swift snap, the Shaman's neck turned a rather gruesome angle that ended his life.

"..." Panting deeply, Gujarek turned to stare down the Woman before him.

"Impressive, truly impressive..." She clapped her hands together.

"What I expected of an Orc of your magnitude. A true Orc.." It was only now that Gujarek realized that she wasn't even Human. Her burning blue eyes stared him down, sharp pointed ears showing through her shoulder long hair. Quel'Dorei. His whole tensed further now, an even more instatiable urge to snap her neck over came him.

"Although, if I were you, Gujarek. I'd wait until you've fully recovered before you try to take on an Archmage. Unless of course, you've still got enough power in you to snap my neck too" There was no hesitation as the Orc began to close the gap between them, feet slapping against the cobble stone floor.

"I'll kill you...Sl-..." Falling to his knees meer inches from her, he once more landed on his face. That darkness wrapping around the corners of his eyes as he stared at the white shoes she wore.

"Tch, poor poor, Darling. You seem tired..Well, I'll let you rest. You've earned it..." Her words stared to become fuzzy to him.

"Car-...Clean hi-...Room" Closing his eyes, Gujarek quickly slipped back into that familiar feeling of limbo, wrapped in nothing but darkness. _Someone...Please._


	3. The Truth

Chapter Three

Smiling warmly now, she sat back in her chair, leg crossed over her knee, hands resting on the top of her lap, eyes glancing over the room before her. It was comfortable, a brilliant collection of beautiful objects collected together into one master bedroom. Antiques of all types, priceless portraits and paintings. However, nothing was more interesting in this room except for the Orc that rested in the large King sized bed. A dark blue satin sheets drapped over the matress, while and even more brilliant blue comforter hugged the top. Wooden beams at the four edges to hold up the curtains that could easily conceal any and everything on the bed. Strumming her fingers across the top of her knee, she casually sat up straight and moved to stand.

"Ah, he might as well sleep the beautiful day away" Shaking her head, she grinned as she approached the curtains that held the blinding light at bay. Grabbing either one, she quickly ripped them apart. Flooding the room in a brilliant flash of white light, she didn't seem to falter, but it sure as hell made the Warrior awake. Shooting up, he quickly clutched his chest, gasping for breath, eyes wandering over the room.

"Mmm, good morning, Darling" Looking to her, his eyes widened. Furrowing his brow, he was quick to look down at himself under the comforter. Fresh bandages wrapped around his wounds, but yet, there was no pain, no soreness. Flexing his fingers, he stretched his muscles with a more than bemused look on his face.

"What the hell kind of joke is this...?" Gujarek spoke aloud.

"You torture me for months, and then...Suddenly you turn around..And what? Heal me as some sort of sick joke.." Quickly tearing the comforter off of his body, he moved to stand. Glaring at her, the Orc Warrior's eyes were set on the woman who was only offering a kind smile in return to him. It was like this wasn't the same woman who was cutting into his flesh days ago.

"Explain yourself...Or I'll snap your tiny neck like I did to that pathetic Shaman.." He barked.

"Once you've made yourself decent, Darling" Glancing back at him, she offered a sly wink before turning on her heels. Looking down, he pursed his lips. Naked.

"Your armor is in the case to the left of the bed. However, more comfortable clothes are in the dresser to the right. I'll let you pick what you want to wear. Once you're done, meet me downstairs. Breakfast is almost ready" His breathing had picked up, furious now as she spoke as if they were friends.

"Listen here, you cu-..!" Snapping her fingers, he found himself silenced. Mouth ajar in an attempt to speak, he snarled to find it was useless. A rude gesture was returned instead. Laughing at him, she walked off.

"When you come downstairs, I'll return your voice" Staring her down as she walked out, the Orc's fists slowly formed. _Snap her neck, like you did to that shaman! _His mind screamed out. _But think, you fool. How easily you can be returned to the pit. Pain isn't worth it, not the pain that would follow if you did such a rash move. _It would seem both sides of his mind fought over it. Weighing the pros and cons. _Let's...Think about this one before we make any moves. Another three months of torture isn't worth it. _

Crossing the room quickly, he found the armor case she spoke of. It was actually larger than he expected, and as he placed both of his hands on the handles and tore it open, he understood why. Four sets of his various armors rested inside. Polished, and cleaned.

_Who is this Bitch..? _His blackened set laid to the far left, the more brutish Kor'kron set rested next to it. In the middle laid his Berzerker set, and to the far right rest his Spider set. _Did they steal these from my home?! _If the Warrior was furious before, now he was blinded with a seething rage. Quickly grabbing the Black set, it was donned in meer moments. Everything about it was spot on, so much so that he believed they truly did steal it from his home. Running his hands over the tinkers on his belt, eyes were quick to open wide. _Tae! _How could he have forgotten her this whole time?! Images of the red-haired Sin'dorei ran through his mind. Had she even noticed he was gone? What of Ruugar? His Father, the others...?

"I only imagine that they gave up looking, Gujarek" Snapping back to look at the Archmage, she rested against the wall.

"Three months of endless searching, and to no prevail. Moving on with their lives. A father mourns, but he moves on. A lover mourns, but continues with her order. A compainion mourns, but is quick to adapt and lover another. They've forgotten about you, Gujarek..." Standing there, those blue eyes stared her down, far more intensity behind them this time.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" She questioned.

"I can show you, if you'd like" Clenching his fists, the Orc slowly shifted on his heels. Unsure truly of whether or not to believe her words. They couldn't be true, Tae, Ruugar, his own Father would never do such a thing.

"Even your precious little Human..." Knuckles cracked now, it took no more than five steps and his hand was wrapped around her neck.

"..." Staring her down, she returned the same look in his eyes.

"Glimi Sixpence..." Now he was lifting her off of the floor by her neck alone, blue piercing eyes matching hers.

"Tell me, Gujarek. What did you find more appealing, the touch of your own Horde, or that of a Human.." Her words were strained, but they got the message across all the same.

"They've all moved on without you, Gujarek. No one cares if you're alive or dead anymore, you're nothing but a memory in the back of their minds. A dream to them when they need something to remember" Not speaking, that Orc only continued to hold her gaze, which was quick to vanish as what he believed to be the woman who's neck his hand was wrapped around all but turned into a plethora of dust and ashes. She stood near the door, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Come...We've lots to discuss..."


	4. Sudden Realization

Chapter Four

Staring down at the pile of ash that had collected at his feet, the Orc growled under his breath as he quickly stomped on it. Eyes downcasted, he hadn't even noticed she had left until that lingering presence in the back of his head was all but gone. Glancing up, he grimaced and he pondered for a moment. _How much did she truly know? _Cracking his knuckles, that hulking Orc stepped over the remains and made his way to the doorway. Pulling it open, he took three or four steps into the hallway, glancing from either side. Shifting on his heels towards the right, he marched down the path that eventually lead him to the stairs he was looking for.

He wasn't at all surprised, having seen the room, the hallway was sure to follow suit with the same cosmetic look. Wood finishes, antiques, portraits. An image kept reappearing, one of a Woman sitting in a throne, hilts of blades in her hands as they stabbed into the ground at her side, showered in jewels and money. Wrinkling his nose, he continued the march down until he found yet another hallway, yet this one was occupied with a tall Human male near a door at the end.

"...Humm, I assume _You're _the guest we're waiting for, yes?" Speaking loudly, and Gujarek was quick to snap his attention to the male.

"..Hmph.."

"Quite..Come along then..Gujarek" Taking a closer look, it was apparent now that this man was indeed old. Perhaps the servents he had heard of? Trailing behind the butler, he waited until the large door was opened, giving way into a vast dining room. In the center, a grand oak table seating nearly thirty people. A plethora of foods decorating the center, that rich aroma making his stomach do flips. _I haven't eaten in weeks..._

"Aha, and there he is. Welcome, Darling. Come, come. Sit here, across from me. We'll be joined shortly by the others..." That Quel'dorei spoke warmly to him, motioning to the seat across from her. Hesitantly, the Orc marched to his designated spot, grunting as he pulled back the chair to sit down.

"Stuck with the armor I see, I thought perhaps you were trying it on for memories sake" Casting her a quick glare, he heard the chair groan in protest to the heavy Orc occupying it's space.

"Now then. Buisness, shall we get down to it" He had no time to respond before she was bringing up an image before him. An aura hung thick in the air now.

"You see, Darling. I've a bone to pick with you. Do you remember this day?" Glancing up, it showed an image of Gujarek in Pandaria. Arching a brow, he studied his armor. Furrowing his brow, he glanced from side to side to study the surroundings.

In the images, it showed him and a few other Orcs going from door to door, slaughtering any of those who answered that weren't Horde or Pandaren that could be swayed to their side. Right as they knocked on the door of this small home, they were soon attacked by an onslaught of arrows and fire. Out of all the Orcs to survive the attack, Gujarek was the only one. However, she stopped it on one certain scene.

A male Paladin was running towards the group with his weapon drawn, leaping and bounding over obstacles to get to them. As if the Orc had no regard to the show of agility, that male was quickly met with the whole of Gujarek's axe embeded into his chest. Screaming loudly, she once more zoomed in on the sadistic grin spread across the Orc's face. Twisting the hilt, everything ripped from the sternum down to his pelvis, spilling blood and gore across the tile floor. Hefting his boot up, he kicked the Male off and roared in triumph, only to get pelted by a barrage of arrows and ice.

Chuckling, he grinned as he nodded from the perfect display of what it truly meant to be a Warrior.

"And this, Darling. Is where I've my bone to pick with you" Lifting her finger, she continued to speak calmly.

"That Man that you tore open, yes? Edward Stoneman. Allow me to elaborate further. Captain Edward Stoneman. Righteous Captain of the Alliance, Father of two, and well..My Husband" Her tone dropped to a frigid cold, eyes set directly on the Orc. His smirk was all but wiped away as the sudden realization dawned across his face.

"That's right, Gujarek. You killed my husband, tore him apart with a single swipe of your axe like he was a fish ready to be gutted. I'll admit, when I found out what had happened. I grieved, for months. As did the Alliance and his squadron, well...What was left of them" The seriousness that dripped from her words were sharp enough to cut into his flesh like the whips had done for months.

"It was easy to find you, Gujarek. Far easier than I thought it would be. I mean, after all, what's so hard about finding a man who's willing to not only screw his own Horde, but the Alliance as well" Images flashed across the screen, making his eyes opened wide. Night Elves, Trolls, Draenei, Orcs, Humans, Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei, Tauren, and so on.

"..." She grinned as she looked at his facial features change with each image.

"That's right, I've been watching you from the moment you stepped back onto Kalimdor. Every single breath you took, every minute you slept. All of it. Wasn't it hard enough to live your life after your friends found out you were screwing Tae? Imagine if they found out what you truly did..."

"You...Bitch..." He gritted.

"Am I really? You took everything from me except for my children. And all I'm asking of you is to do a few simple tasks for me, and all of this will disappear" Staring her down, he spat on the ground next to his chair.

"And was the torture part of these tasks as well?" She grinned.

"Oh no, that was my own selfish little show I wanted. Those Shaman's, Brothers of those you killed as well. Now, are you ready to listen to what I have in store for you, Gujarek?" Their eyes connected, facing her cold stare. The table began to crack under the pressure of his fists gripping it.

"..." Once more she smirked at him.

"Good, good. First, let's start with introductions, ye-" The door opened at the end of the room, followed by silence as the magic cleared from the top of the table.

"Ah, my Lady. Just in time"

At the end of the table now stood a familiar looking woman. From head to toe she was donned in a vibrant rich blue and gold garmets. Standing at roughly 5'9", her pale complexion shined against the dark colors. Thick black hair pulled back into combination of buns inside of one another.

"Lady Arriana, I see you've started speaking with our handsome guest, yes?"

"Of course, my Lady" Looking to Gujarek, he snorted under his breath.

"Good, good. Please continue. Don't let me stop you" Arriana nodded and chuckled softly.

"Now then, where were we...?"


End file.
